


anywhere i would have followed you

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Lost Son [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, Loki Has Issues, even more of them than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's enemies keep trying to trick him. But he sees through all their deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere i would have followed you

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this series desperately needed more interplay between Thor & Loki before the conclusion. This takes place between "far away and dreaming" and "not flesh and blood, but the heart".
> 
> The title came from a line in [this amazing fanvid.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyBJ6PTdEZQ) Watch it and be reduced to a puddle of feels (like I was).

The storm commander always looked at him strangely. Like he was waiting for something.

It was a change from when they first met on the mortal world. Then the storm commander was driven by anger. Even when he was trying to trick Loki by calling him brother and asking him to come home.

Now every time the door swung open and the storm commander looked in on him. Waiting.

Loki ignored him.

 

***  *  ***

 

_This is my fault. I let this happen._

_Thor, you must've blame yourself._

_No? I'm the one who let my brother fall. I'm the reason Thanos found him._

_That's not so._

_Oh? Then tell me, Sif, why is it every night when I close my eyes all I can see is the look on Loki's face moments before he fell. Moments. I had moments to act. And I failed._

_Thor..._

_Please. I want to be alone._

 

***  *  ***

 

 _I am Thor_ , the storm commander told him one day after the queen left. Cautiously stepping into Loki's prison to stand before him. Keeping the length of the room between them. Loki eyed the man's weapon at his hip. The hammer he always carried with him. Loki had never seen him use it.

The storm commander - Thor - followed his gaze. _This is Mjolnir. And I am Thor. Son of Odin._ He looked at Loki hopefully.

Loki kept his expression blank. Just as his father taught him.

Thor seemed disappointed.

 

***  *  ***

 

_How long do you intend to make it rain today? I should think people would like to leave their homes at some point._

_I had not realized. I am sorry._

_Well, I suppose the plants needed a little extra water. No harm. Is your mother still visiting Loki?_

_No. She left earlier._

_Is there any change?_

_Is there ever?_

 

***  *  ***

 

The storm commander walked beside him. He said he was taking Loki to see Eir. They were surrounded by guards on all sides. Loki still searched for chance to escape. The slightest falter in their defenses. It was all he needed. He just had to be patient.

Loki carried himself as tall and straight as he could. But he still wasn't as tall as the man at his side. He felt a strange shiver of resentment for it.

The storm commander kept glancing his way. _Have you everything you need to be comfortable in your quarters? I can bring you other things if you like._

Loki said nothing.

_What is it like? Where you come from?_

Loki said nothing. The four that often were in his escort began exchanging glances.

_Do you miss it? Do you have other family there? I have a younger brother. He's been...away for a time._

Loki said nothing. The dark haired woman walking on his other side turned her head to give the storm commander a pitying look.

_I miss my brother. I look forward to his coming home._

Loki wondered why he was telling him these things. He could feel the storm commander's eyes on him. Waiting. Always waiting.

But Loki said nothing.

 

***  *  ***

 

_Does he remember anything?_

_I do not believe so._

_He will, Thor. How could anyone forget you?_

_I wish I shared your confidence, Sif. I see my brother each day, and each day it feels like he's slipping further away._

 

***  *  ***

 

One morning Loki woke and realized he had lost track of how many days he'd been in captivity. He vowed this day he would be free. One way or another.

He managed to put down four guards after leaving the hall of the magic woman before the storm commander dragged him to the ground. He yelled at Loki to stop resisting.

_I will not fight you, brother!_

Loki's vision tilted and swam. He squeezed his eyes shut to clear away the dizziness while Thor escorted him back to his rooms.

When a guard came in later with food, Loki saw the moment he'd been waiting for. Saw the slip when the guard opened the door and turned his back on Loki. He charged the door. Plowed into the line of guards scrambling to stop him. Loki didn't stop fighting until after they picked him up bodily and carried him back inside.

Loki screamed his frustration when they shut the doors.  

He threw himself at the windows. Tried to use the power his father gave him to break down the shielding. Over and over and over he tried to get free.

The queen hurried through the door and begged him to stop.

Loki ignored her cries. Kept throwing himself at the shielding. Trying to force his way through.

_Thor! Thor, stop him!_

The storm commander grabbed him from behind. Loki fought him with everything he had. The storm commander fended off almost every blow. Loki ground his teeth in desperation and fought harder. He could win. He knew he could. Only his sisters knew his fighting style so well they could stand against him for a time.

But the storm commander gave him no quarter and soon wrestled Loki to the ground.

_I don't want to fight you. Please, stop. Please!_

_Loki, it's all right! It's all right, my darling. No one will hurt you._

Loki still struggled. The storm commander held out one hand and in a blink his hammer flew to his hand. He laid the hammer down almost gently on Loki's chest. Loki tried to pull it off. He couldn't move it. He thrashed violently trying to escape. Ignored the pleas of the queen and her son to calm himself.

Loki fought until the magic woman appeared. She knelt next to him. Placed a hand on his head and wrapped the other around his wrist. He tried to pull away from her, but the hammer kept him pinned in place. Warmth quickly flowed through his veins and his mind. His strength drained away. He was so tired.

 

***  *  ***

 

The sky outside the walls of his prison was filled with crackling lightning followed by the deafening crash of thunder.

Loki awoke with confusion to the sounds of the storm. He was laid out in the middle of the enormous, soft bed. He rolled off immediately, swaying on his feet. There was something - something tickling at the corners of his mind. Something he thought he should remember. But it was gone.

Loki sought out his normal spot on the floor. Stretching out on the soft skin, he wondered why he was so tired.

Drifting back to sleep was easy, despite the noise of the storm.

_Can't catch me, brother!_

_Yes, I can!_

Loki dreamed. Of thunder and children's laughter.

 


End file.
